


Jewish Pirate

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gentile writer, Identity, Jewish Duke Crocker, Jewish beta, Religion, This is kinda weird and random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Duke and identity.
Relationships: Duke Crocker & Simon Crocker, Duke Crocker/Evidence "Evi" Ryan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Jewish Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a companion to my Finnish American Nathan fics. I'm trying to make some sense of casting choices for the Crockers and other aspects of Duke's identity.

Duke Crocker never really settled anywhere. Haven never felt like home, and after he left, he never settled anywhere long enough to put down roots. Evi was a great wife for that reason. They had great sex and terrible trust but neither wanted to stay in one place for long. It worked well until it didn't.

His family wasn't much better. His father is white and something unknown, possibly native, but who can tell who has legit heritage these days. His father liked many different types of women, before, during and after he met his Mom, so Duke has lots of siblings of different backgrounds. He had various levels of contact with his siblings, though he only ever met the ones his father paid alimony to, and even then only Wade really wanted to be brothers with him. He never really knew how many siblings he has. He always felt like an only child anyway, since he was the only one Simon Crocker bothered to raise. 

And his Mom? She was/is (he's not even sure whether she's alive or not and doesn't really care to find out) Jewish. Not that that affected Duke much. He learned some Yiddish from her but the Crockers celebrated Christmas and Easter, not Chanukkah and Passover or any other Jewish holidays. Which is a shame. He likes the eat and survive vibe of a lot of them. 

During his travels, he ran across Buddism and though he can't say he's very observant (he's not even sure whether you can be observant in Buddism), still, he likes the philosophy and its teachings. He's also heard that Judaism and Buddism fit quite well together. Maybe he'll try that some day.

After he returns to Haven, to fulfill the promise he made as an eight year old to his late father, things don't really change much. Though a few things do. 

Sometimes, when he's feeling maudling, he wonders what he'd teach Jean, his daughter. What would he tell her about the Crockers, about her paternal heritage, about himself. He knows he can never tell her anything, not in person, not while the Troubles are active. But he could write her a letter. But he also knows he never will.

Because while he projects confidence and acts like nothing can really affect him, he knows it's a lie. When he finds out the truth about the Crockers, about their fate as killers of Troubled people, it finally clarifies to him that there is nothing worthwhile to tell about his family. It was one thing when he thought they were all petty criminals. He can deal with that, can even take pride in that. But as useful his Trouble ends up occasionally being, Duke refuses to take pride in being a killer. 

At least being a Gemini with Aquarius rising makes him interesting. He can’t rely on much, but he can rely on his horoscope.


End file.
